Below Deck
by Tragic Memory Loss
Summary: Hooks been terrorizing Storybrooke and its up to Emma to make him stop. Unfortunately, it doesn't go as she wanted. Warning: This fanfiction will end up containing a dark, violent side of Hook, rape, rough sex, BDSM and violence. Chapter one isn't as bad as the rest of the fanfiction will be.
1. Chapter 1 - Not Her Fight

**A/N Hey so this is probably the shortest chapter but I didn't want to get to the smut right away. I'm sorry :(**

**I will post the dark Hook tomorrow :)**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Because this is the first chapter and I didn't know how to start it, the beginning might not be that good.**

**Give it a chance please :)**

**It will get better (: **

* * *

"Emma, honey. This isn't your fight." Mary Margaret told her.

"He's terrorizing Storybrooke. So, as sheriff, it is my fight." Emma countered.

"He's not worth it." Mary Margaret noticed Emma wasn't listening to her. "Emma, he's a _pirate_."

Emma looked at her mother. "He's still a man. He gets cut and he'll bleed."

The princess tried to plead with her daughter. "And in the process? What happens then?"

Emma ignored her questions. "I don't have time for this. I have to go."

The pixie-haired girl got Emma's red jacket, knowing she'd be going no matter what. "Do you even know where he'll be?"

The blonde accepted the jacket and put her gun in her waistband. "I have a hunch." She opened the door and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine." Emma closed the door behind her and headed towards the famous Jolly Roger.

* * *

Emma tried to sneak onto the ship to give her the element of surprise, but the old ship creaked and groaned with every step.

"Ah, love. I knew you'd come around sooner or later." A man said behind her.

Emma whirled around, pulling her gun out of her pocket. Hook obviously knew what she was going to do because he caught her wrist and yanked the gun out of her hand. "But I was hoping it wouldn't be with this." He said, referring to the gun.

"Let go of my wrist." Emma demanded.

The Captain pulled Emma closer to him, wrapping both his arms around her. Emma's face was pressed against his chest. Emma could smell sea salt on the pirate. She took a deep breath, taking all of him in. Emma could feel Hook smirk at her sudden interest in him. She moved her hands and tried to push him away. "Hook." She struggled, his grip on her tightening. "Hook, let go of me."

The pirate's arms released her, but her wrist remained captive. "Only trying to preserve the moment, darling." He smiled wickedly. Emma regained her composure and said, "Hook. Let go of my wrist. Now." The Captain ignored her, fascinated by the gun. "Hook!" Emma raised her voice.

The pirate looked at her. "I miss the days when you called me Killian." He pouted. Emma tried to yank her hand back, but his grip tightened. "I just want to go home, Hook." Emma looked at him, hoping to appeal to his good side.

"Why would you want to leave?" Hook leaned down to whisper into Emma's ear. "We're just getting started." The pirate's hot breath hit her cheek and against Emma's better judgement, she shivered. Hook smirked. "You'll do more than just shiver tonight, darling."

* * *

**A/N This chapter didn't contain much smut, but the next chapter will. This will be a continuous story soo... Review and follow 3 **

**Thanks guys xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Denying the Truth

Emma wasn't terrified. She was way past terrified. After Hook's extremely sexual comment, he had dragged her below deck and tied both her hand to a wooden pole in (and he was way too proud about this) his very own, personal bedroom. A little over half an hour ago, Hook had told her to stay put and he left to take care of some 'business'. Emma wasn't stupid, she knew what was going to happen. She was in his bedroom, tied to a pole so she couldn't leave. It was pretty obvious.

Alone with her thoughts, Emma wondered what it was going to be like. Sleeping with Captain Hook had to be violent and ruthless, right? She had heard stories about how women would throw themselves at him but to be actually loved by him? _Love, _she thought, _what a funny way of showing your affection. _

Her eyes opened suddenly when she heard the creaking sounds of someone walking above the deck. She must've fallen asleep. Now she had no idea what time it was and how long he had been gone. Her arms hurt from being wrapped uncomfortably around the pole, her wrists began to sting from the rope and her head was pounding due to a massive headache.

The footsteps grew louder, and closer to the stairs below deck. Hook may have tied her up and he might have extreme intentions for tonight but he would _never _hurt her. Emma heard the stairs groaning under his weight. She took a deep breath and prepared for his return. The door opened, and the pirate strolled in. "Where were you?" She asked, trying to sound confident.

"Writing notes to your family, love. They believe we are going out of town for a few days. To discuss my options, of course." He winked.

"A few days?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, it's not going to be a one night stand, darling." He sat in his chair, behind the desk, admiring her.

"Hook. You don't have to do this. Let me go. Skip town. We'll pretend this never happened." She pleaded.

The pirate let out a laugh. "Skip town? Like a coward? Emma, my dear, you know me better than that."

Hook picked up a knife from his desk and twirled it around, not taking his eyes off Emma.

Emma shifted her arms. "Hey, um, do you want to untie me?"

Hook held the knife tightly. He stared at Emma, searching her eyes for any tricks. Emma held his stare for a few moments, then the Captain looked down. She took that as a small victory. He shook his head, smirking. "I'm afraid I can't do that, love. You see, I have big plans for tonight and I can't have them ruined by you running off."

Hook stood up and slowly started towards Emma. She pushed herself up on the pole, trying to create more distance between them, to very little effect. He stood in front of Emma, reaching out his hand to push a strand of her hair out of her face. Emma flinched against his touch. "Do I intimidate you, love?" He said, smirking.

Hook went in for a kiss, but Emma turned her head and his lips collided with her cheek. He laughed. "Darling, you can deny me all you want, but I will have my way." He grabbed her face and turned it to face him. His grip wasn't hard enough for bruises, but it would get there. He held her face and kissed her.

It wasn't like the kiss they shared in Neverland. It was angrier and forceful. He was making a point. For the next few days, she would be his and there was nothing she could do about it.

**A/N Next chapter will be smuttier and darker and more violent so stay tuned CaptainSwan lovers :) Reviews make me work faster ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Visitor

"Hook." Emma said, trying to push him away with her foot. "Hook, stop. This isn't funny anymore."

Hook took a strand of her hair and twirled it around her finger. "I'm not laughing, love." He looked her in the eye, a smile ghosting his lips.

"Just untie me." She pleaded. He smirked at her whiny voice. Emma Swan never pleaded, but Hook was taking this too far; Kissing her and feeling her up like that.

"Say it nicely, darling." He sauntered over to his desk, picking up the stray knife again.

"_Please _untie me." She spoke clearly, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Hook turned and leaned up against the wooden table seductively. "Well, when you put it like that…" He set the knife down carefully and walked _very _slowly. When he finally reached Emma, she pressed her back into the pole, trying to get as much distance between her and the pirate. But Hook didn't stop moving until he was only millimetres away from her face. "I'm going to have to refuse."

He laughed and placed his hands on her waist. Hook kissed Emma's neck and began to move his hand upward, pushing the thin fabric of her shirt up along with them. In a matter of moments, Emma's shirt was thrown to the ground, leaving her stomach bare and exposed.

Hook took a step back to take in her shape, his hands lingering above her chest. Emma took his moment of distraction to knee him like she had in New York. He keeled over, hands clutching the injured area. Seconds passed and Hook stood up and cursed. "You _bitch._" He raised his hand and slapped her across the cheek.

Emma gasped, not in pain but in shock. The slap hadn't hurt that much, but the fact that he would even hit her shocked her. A hand grabbed her face roughly and Hooks mouth was on hers.

Emma didn't fight back, but she certainly didn't give in. She just stood there, tied to a pole while the pirate Captain kissed her angrily. He bit down on her lip, playfully at first, as if they were in Neverland. Then as if Hook had realized where he was and what he was doing, he bit harder, drawing blood from Emma's bottom lip. Emma opened her mouth in surprise, which apparently was exactly what Hook wanted. His tongue entered Emma's mouth and explored what was inside.

Hook pulled away to look at her. "I'm going to untie you," He started. Emma felt hope rise inside her like a balloon. He smirked. "Only to tie you to the bed, love. It'll be easier that way." He winked and her hope deflated. He grabbed the knife on his desk and swiftly cut through the rope. Emma let her arms dropped and she rubbed her wrists gently, hoping to restart the blood circulation.

"I really think you–" Emma started, hoping to appeal to his humanity again. The slap came harder and quicker this time. She let her head hang where it had been forced as she listened to Hook's rough voice. "You will not speak unless I ask you too." He whispered harshly in her ear. "Do you understand, love?"

Emma didn't make a sound. She let Hook push her towards the bed, knowing there was no way of escape. He was faster and stronger than her and he definitely knew the ship more than she did. "That's a good girl, Swan." He said as he tied her wrists to the bed post. "Isn't it easier when you don't struggle?"

The pirate wrapped his hooked hand around her back, ripping the fabric of her bra. "Darling, you are beautiful." He grinned maniacally.

He pushed her down into the soft bedsheets, kissing her bare chest. Emma shivered under his touch, which earned a smirk from Hook. The captain left a trail of wet kissed from her chest to her waist.

"No, no. Please don't, Hook." She whispered softly as he began pushing her jeans down, his lips never leaving her body. Hook reached up and squeezed her breast hard. Emma whimpered and felt a tear slip down her cheek. "What did I say about speaking, Swan." He warned her, his hand returning to her jeans.

"Well, aren't these cute." Hook said, trailing a finger along the waist line of her panties. "Oops." He laughed as he ripped them off her body, throwing them down with the discarded jeans. Hook turned to rid himself of his own clothes and Emma prepared herself. When he turned back to face her, Emma's foot shot out and connected with his chest. He wavered back slightly, his face showing surprise which slowly turned to anger. He started towards her and she kicked him again, this time her foot connecting with his stomach.

Hook let out a small sound and turned away. Then he whirled around, a fist in the air. His fist made contact with Emma's jaw, filling the room with a cry of pain. Emma stared at the man in front of her, horror and fear written all over her face. She breathed heavily, crying and whimpering, watching Hook stare at her with an unreadable face. "Emma." He said softly.

She shut her mouth and looked away, staring at the wooden wall. "Emma, look at me."

She ignored him, wishing her arms were free so she could hold her hurting jaw. "Emma." His voice said again, a little more demanding. But she just closed her eyes, hoping he would get the hint now if he hadn't before.

A loud creak came from above deck. Emma could feel Hook tense up. She looked at him, eyes wide. He stared back at her. She wanted to laugh, to grin and smirk like he had done all night. "Emma, don't." He said, eyes warning. Emma shook her head slightly, her blonde curls bouncing off her shoulders.

"Hey!" She yelled as loudly as she could. "Hey! Down here!" The footsteps above them moved faster. Hook tensed up, listening to the person come closer. The intruder began to walk cautiously down the stairs. "Until next time, Swan." Hook said, his playful, seductive voice vanishing.

He strode out of the room, leaving Emma alone waiting for her rescuer. The door opened again.

"Emma?" The woman said.

It was a pretty awkward situation for Emma, and probably for the woman too, but she had never been so happy to see Regina Mills in her life.

**A/N So this story had an unplanned, unexpected twist. Woo! **

**Huge thank you to butterflykisses0 for coming up with this brilliant plot. **

**I love hearing what you guys have to say so please please please review this story. Tell me what you think of it, what you think I should do, anything. **

**Xoxo**

**TML**


End file.
